


Domestic Bliss

by AceDetective



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Human AU, Kid!Patton, Logan and Roman are really sappy gays, Logince - Freeform, Logince are dads, M/M, Minor Janus/Remus, Remceit - Freeform, Remus is a bit toned down, Romance, date fic, kid!virgil, tw driving, tw food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDetective/pseuds/AceDetective
Summary: Roman glanced in his rearview mirror and smiled at his sons, one out cold in his car seat and the other excitedly staring back at him from his booster seat. Roman smiled at his older son, Patton, and turned his eyes to the road once more.“Excited to see Papa?” Roman guessed, smile coiling into a teasing smirk.Logan didn’t know his family was coming, but Roman knew their intrusion on his workday would be forgiven. His husband could only hold a grudge for so long and it never lasted long when Patton broke out his puppy eyes. Even if it somehow did, Roman had their secret weapon napping in the backseat. A sleepy Virgil wanting his Papa couldn’t be resisted, no matter how recently he had joined their family.It wasn’t in their plan to adopt a second child, but neither regretted accepting his initial placement with them. And now, Roman couldn’t imagine their lives without their sons.“Mhm!” Patton exclaimed. “Gonna see Papa working!”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holiday! This is my gift to @lala-the-rebel on tumblr for the gift exchange! Enjoy!

Roman glanced in his rearview mirror and smiled at his sons, one out cold in his car seat and the other excitedly staring back at him from his booster seat. Roman smiled at his older son, Patton, and turned his eyes to the road once more.

“Excited to see Papa?” Roman guessed, smile coiling into a teasing smirk.

Logan didn’t know his family was coming, but Roman knew their intrusion on his workday would be forgiven. His husband could only hold a grudge for so long and it never lasted long when Patton broke out his puppy eyes. Even if it somehow did, Roman had their secret weapon napping in the backseat. A sleepy Virgil wanting his Papa couldn’t be resisted, no matter how recently he had joined their family.

It wasn’t in their plan to adopt a second child, but neither regretted accepting his initial placement with them. And now, Roman couldn’t imagine their lives without their sons.

“Mhm!” Patton exclaimed. “Gonna see Papa working!”

Roman chuckled and turned on his blinker to change into the exit lane. He checked the rearview mirror to ensure Virgil was still asleep and not disturbed by his brother’s excitement. To his relief, the baby slept soundly. Virgil didn’t like being abruptly woken up and would cry nonstop if he were. Roman’s heart couldn’t take seeing those eyes filled with tears.

“We are! And maybe we’ll get lunch with Papa too. He said he wasn’t busy today,” Roman told Patton as he navigated the rest of the way to the university.

Roman was sure Patton would appreciate being able to eat lunch with both of his dads today. The two were going out on a date for dinner and wouldn’t return home until after his uncles had tucked him into bed. Though perhaps Patton would enjoy an evening with Remus and Janus while his fathers were away.

“So, we’re not gonna see his fishies?” Patton pouted.

Roman smiled sympathetically, “I’m sure Papa will let you see them when we get to his office.”

The first time Patton had gone to Logan’s office at the university, he had fallen in love with the large tank Logan kept in his office. Whenever he went to visit, he made sure to say hello to the fish. Roman found Patton’s commitment to making the fish happy endearing.

“Make sure to bat those big old eyes at Papa and he definitely will,” he promised.

“Okay, Daddy!” Patton agreed.

When Roman pulled into the university, he followed the direction signs to the staff parking outside of the building Logan worked with. Logan alternated cars he drove to work, due to weather mostly, so both of their vehicles had valid parking stickers. It made visits easier because Roman didn’t need to worry about paying for their spot while handling both boys on his own.

Roman smiled when he spotted the car Logan drove to work in that day. He parked a few spots away from the car and got out to help Patton out of his booster seat. Patton took his hand and patiently walked with him as he rounded the car to get Virgil.

“Can I carry the bag, Daddy?” Patton asked.

Roman smiled and nodded his head, allowing Patton to pick it up, “Just tell me if it’s too heavy. If it is, I’ll take it until we get to Papa.”

Roman leaned in and started to undo the buckles on Virgil’s car seat. The young boy opened his eyes with a whine and reached his arms up.

“You want to be carried, little guy? Okay, Daddy’s gotcha.”

Roman hefted the nine-month-old into his arms, where Virgil settled back in and rested his head on Roman’s shoulder. Virgil had woken up a bit early from his nap today, which was probably why he fell asleep in the car.

Roman reached down with his free arm and gently took Patton’s hand.

“Let’s go see Papa, yeah?”

“Mhm!”

Roman walked his sons to the building and smiled at the student who held the door open for them. Patton cheerfully thanked her and told her he was going to see his Papa. The student smiled and they continued their walk.

Patton walked at Roman’s side happily, adjusting the diaper bag every now and again. Roman thought that it might be too heavy for him, but Patton never said a word until they were outside of the office. Patton set down the bag with a huff and knocked at the door.

“Paaaaapaaaaa!” he called. “It’s Patty!”

The door opened after a moment and Logan stepped out, a mug of coffee in his hand. He gave Roman a quick amused look and set down his coffee on the table near the door to crouch down and hug his son.

“Salutations, Patton. Did Daddy bring you here?”

“He did! He did!” Patton cheered. “Brought Virgie too but he’s tired!”

Logan looked up from the hug to Roman and Virgil. Roman glanced down to see Virgil’s eyes had shut again.

“Someone skip his nap today?” Logan asked.

“Half of it, Starlight,” Roman answered. “I tried to get him to go back down but he wouldn’t until we were already in the car on the way here. An hour later.”

“Sounds about right,” Logan sighed, standing so that he could pick up their older son. “That’s the fourth time this week?”

“Counting bedtime, I think.”

Patton wrapped his arms around Logan and squeezed happily. Logan adjusted his hold on his son and smiled as Patton settled into his arms. He carried him into the office and sat in the chair behind his desk, next to the fish tank. Patton gasped and waved at the fish.

“Hi, fishies!”

Roman and Logan smiled at the greeting as Roman settled into one of the chairs on the opposite side of Logan’s desk.

“Did you get more fishies?” Patton asked, pointing at the tank. “The black one is new!”

Logan nodded, “Good observation, Patton. I have. The black fish belonged to a student who graduated last semester and couldn’t take the fish on their flight home.”

Patton pouted, “They couldn’t take their fish? Won’t the fish miss them?”

“Maybe, but he also has many new friends in the tank,” Logan promised softly.

Patton smiled, seemingly satisfied with the answer provided.

“Papa wouldn’t let the fish get lonely, Patton,” Roman added. “He’ll make sure they have a good home here.”

“Like Virgie and me?”

Roman smiled, “Just like that, Patty.”

“Papa’s the best,” Patton concluded.

“Daddy helps,” Logan looked across the desk to Roman fondly.

* * *

Roman fixed his hair in the bathroom mirror, straining his ear to listen for the sound of the doorbell. If it were his twin coming alone, he would be listening for the door to open, but he found that Janus preferred to ring the bell rather than walk right in. Roman appreciated the gesture, especially with two young children in the house.

The doorbell rang and Roman put down his comb.

“I’ve got it,” he called out to Logan, so he could continue getting ready for their evening.

He exited the bathroom and scooped up Patton as the young boy made a beeline for the door. Patton giggled and Roman poked his nose.

“What did Daddy say about answering the door, Pattycake?” he asked gently.

“Only do it with you,” the little boy answered. “Annnnd you’re right here!”

“I guess I am.”

Roman smiled at his son’s cleverness and set him down when they arrived at the door. He motioned for Patton to open the door and Patton swung the door open enthusiastically.

“Uncle Remus! Uncle Janny!”

“Hey, Squirt!” Remus exclaimed, stepping inside.

Roman wasn’t surprised to see Janus dressed in a suit, knowing he had come from the courthouse; just as he wasn’t surprised to see Remus in ripped up jeans and a t-shirt, both splattered in old and new dried paint stains.

“I’d better not find any paint stains on my couch, Rem.”

Remus grinned at his brother, “Don’t worry, Princey Poo, I’ve been done painting since before Jan got out of work.”

“I would’ve made him change if it were wet paint,” Janus promised.

“Thank you, Janus,” Roman said. “I’m just finishing getting ready and then I can run you through Virgil’s bedtime routine. I think Logan’s written it down somewhere though.”

Logan rounded the corner from their living room to the entryway with Virgil in his arms. He looked ready for the evening and Roman suspected he was soaking in a few more minutes with Virgil before they let Janus and Remus watch the boys for the evening.

“It’s on the kitchen counter,” Logan informed them. “I can show them what to do, this way I can get Virgil warmed up to them before we leave.”

Roman nodded, knowing that Virgil took time to get used to new people. It would be best that he felt more comfortable around his uncles before Roman and Logan walked out the door or the evening would be a nightmare for his uncles. It wasn’t that Roman thought Janus and Remus were strange, but he knew Virgil took a few weeks to like Logan too since he left the house to work daily when Virgil first came home with them.

“He’s met us before,” Remus said.

“He’s a baby, dear,” Janus reminded softly. “He’ll be used to us in no time. A few more visits perhaps.”

Roman smiled and took the opportunity to slip away from the door to continue getting ready. It would only take a few minutes to put on his deep crimson dress shirt and pick his cologne for the evening. Perhaps he would go with the cedar one, he knew Logan liked cologne a lot.

“Oh! Papa! Can I smell pretty too?” Patton stuck his head into the bathroom.

Roman smiled, spraying himself with the cologne, “Alright. But only if you promise to still take a bath tonight. Uncle Remus is running a bubble bath for you.”

Patton’s eyes lit up at the promise of a bubble bath and nodded his head, “Yes, please!”

Roman sprayed Patton lightly with the cologne and Patton sniffed his shirt to make sure he could smell it.

“Just like Daddy?” Roman asked.

“Mhm! Thank you!”

With that Patton ran out of the bath and in the distance, Roman heard his son shouting that he wanted to play with Janus. Normally Roman would correct this shouting, but for tonight he would let it go. Janus was working a high-end case and hadn’t been over to see Patton lately.

Roman checked his appearance in the mirror and adjusted the collar of his shirt. He smirked at his reflection and stepped out of the bathroom.

“Logan? Are you still ready?” he called.

Logan called back, voice trailing down the stairs from Virgil’s bedroom, “In a moment, Love.”

Roman went to the coat closet and selected his brown leather jacket to wear later in the evening when it would be colder. He grabbed his dress shoes and slipped them on, before sitting down on the loveseat to wait for his family to come back down the stairs.

It only took a few minutes for them to come down. Roman grinned when he noticed Virgil was in Remus’ arms, relieved and joyful to see Virgil warming up to his twin.

“Virgil likes his Uncle Remus?”

“He does!” Remus affirmed.

“Or he thinks you’re his Dad?” Janus teased, slipping past him with Patton.

Patton ran to the toy chest in the living room and started pulling out different toys. He offered Janus the rubber snake, knowing he preferred to use that toy. Roman knew Patton would be fine for the evening.

Virgil stretched his arms and looked up from Remus’ shoulder, drawing Roman’s attention away from Patton and Janus.

Virgil looked from Remus to Roman with wide eyes, “Dah?”

Roman snorted quietly and walked over, “Hi, Virgie, it’s Daddy.”

“Dah!” Virgil held his arms out.

Janus snickered from the couch as Virgil was transferred from Remus to Roman. Roman hugged Virgil close and gave Remus a sympathetic smile. He pressed a kiss to the top of Virgil’s head and rocked him back and forth.

“Virgil, this is your Uncle Remus. He’s my brother like Patty is yours,” Roman spoke softly. “He’s going to watch you, yeah?”

Virgil glanced up and hesitantly held out his arms to Remus again. Remus took him with care and allowed Virgil to settle back in.

“Finger painting okay?” Remus asked.

Roman nodded, “As long as you remember to clean him up.”

Roman trusted his brother not to paint anything too scary around the boys, despite knowing what his paintings looked like. Remus may not have cared when they were younger and constantly tried to scare Roman and his friends with his creations, but he had never done that with Patton.

“It’s bubble bath night,” Remus promised.

“Which is waiting on the counter for you, next to towels and a set of pajamas for both Patton and Virgil,” Logan said as he descended the stairs.

“Perfect!” Remus exclaimed. “Now, you two lovebugs get out of here!”

“We will, we will,” Roman promised.

Roman leaned in and kissed Virgil’s head again and looked to Patton in the living room, “Daddy and Papa are going now, Patty. You going to be okay?”

“Mhm! Buh bye!”

“No kisses? You won’t see us until tomorrow,” Logan added, knowing Patton would realize it later and become upset.

Patton gasped and set down the stuffed puppy he had, choosing to run over and quickly kiss both of his fathers.

“Have fun, we’ll call if we need help,” Janus stood from where he sat on the floor, stretching out. “Though I think we’ve got this.”

And finally, Logan and Roman were out the door.

* * *

Roman checked his phone after the waiter walked away from taking their orders. Logan reached across the table and gently lowered Roman’s phone.

“I am sure they are okay,” Logan assured him, offering a small smile. “Even if they weren’t, your phone’s volume is on, we would hear if they called.”

“You’re right,” Roman put the phone down.

Roman couldn’t help but feel nervous about leaving Virgil with a babysitter for the first time. He trusted Janus and Remus greatly, enough to leave them alone with his sons. But they hadn’t left Virgil with someone else since they brought him home.

Logan stroked Roman’s hand with his thumb and brought it to his lips for a brief kiss, “Janus and Remus are very capable. And you need a night to relax. You’re home with those boys all day.”

“Only because I can write from home,” Roman blushed at the feeling of Logan’s lips brushing against his knuckles.

“Meaning you care for them and still manage to find time for your novels, it’s very impressive, Love. And you deserve more breaks,” Logan spoke softly.

Roman looked up and met Logan’s hazel eyes, which were filled with adoration. Roman squeezed Logan’s hand and sighed happily. It had been a while since they went anywhere without either of the kids. He loved his sons but hadn’t realized how much he missed having time alone with Logan that wasn’t the moments before they fell asleep at night.

The waiter came by with their drinks and the mozzarella sticks Roman had talked Logan into. On the promise that he had a lactose tablet in his wallet that he could take before eating any. He looked to Logan and pouted before letting go of Logan’s hand to take out the tablet. He chewed it quickly and Logan smiled.

“Thank you for taking that, I do not like risking your health, even if it is something minor like a stomachache.”

Roman picked up a mozzarella stick and dipped it in the sauce, “You’re welcome, Lo… I wouldn’t worry you like that.”

“Oh, I believe you have before,” Logan teased, taking one himself.

“I didn’t want anything to ruin our time together tonight.”

Roman ate his mozzarella stick and grimaced at the leftover taste from the tablet. It was meant to taste like vanilla, and it sort of did, yet wrong. He swallowed and grabbed his lemon water to wash the taste out of his mouth.

“I hate the aftertaste of those things,” he whined.

“And the taste is already gone?” Logan asked.

“… It is…”

Roman reached for another mozzarella stick and took a small bite to test the taste. He found no hint of the taste or the grainy particles often left behind. He finished the stick and wiped his hands off on the cloth napkin supplied by the restaurant. When he was sure his hands were clean, he reached out to hold Logan’s hand again, at least until their meals arrived.

“I love you,” Roman whispered.

“I love you too,” Logan murmured back.

Their meals arrived and Logan thanked the waiter, briefly tearing himself away from Roman to do so. They let go of each other’s hands and ate their meals. Roman listened as Logan described the latest research from his chemistry lab. He didn’t care much for chemistry but loved the passion in Logan’s eyes when he talked about it.

By the end of the dinner, Roman was entirely lost but his confusion was worth it. He leaned around the table and kissed Logan on the cheek.

“Ready to go home?” Roman asked.

“I am. When our waiter comes back with my card, we’ll go… Perhaps go to the park first? The boys are already in bed.”

Roman smiled.

* * *

Roman and Logan were sat down at a bench in the park, leaning against one another. Logan shivered at a cold breeze as it blew by.

“Forget your jacket?” Roman teased. He shrugged off his leather jacket and put it around Logan’s shoulders, “Here you go. Can’t have my husband going cold.”

“Thank you, are you sure you don’t need it?”

“If I get cold, I suppose you’ll have to warm me up yourself.”

Logan snorted back a laugh as Roman wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing manner. He leaned forward and placed a hand on Roman’s cheek. Roman shivered under the chilling touch.

“Well… I do suppose I have to warm you up now, don’t I?” Logan teased.

“I guess you do.”

Logan moved forward and brought their lips together, moving to wrap his arms around Roman. Roman slipped his arms around Logan’s neck and kissed him again.

“I love you,” Logan whispered into the kiss.

“And I, you.”


End file.
